


Just The Way You Are

by kaesaku



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance, But mostly feel good, ChangKyu - Freeform, DBSJ, Gen, Homin-ish, Kdrama-ish, M/M, Or rather a poor attempt at one, There will be second leads, YunJae, and unrequited love, romcom, suju - Freeform, tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesaku/pseuds/kaesaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Country bumpkin Shim Changmin received a scholarship from one of the prestigious universities in Seoul. </p><p>Upside: Full scholarship. Prestigious university. Seoul. </p><p>Downside: Bratty. Bitchy. Chaebol. Roommate. </p><p>Sparks fly, and it's not the good kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Road

When Shim Changmin turned sixteen, he told his mother that he will go to Seoul for his college education. 

Now, Changmin came from a small town with rice paddies and mud flats and watermelons and it may seem natural for him to want to go to a big city for his tertiary education, but that was not the case. 

Changmin wasn't that keen on effort. Or on change. Or on going for something that you want. Because he usually had everything that he wanted in this small town. But things happened, circumstances changed. And now, not everything that he wanted can be found in his small town. 

Like his music. Like his best friend. 

Changmin loved music. Not so much in the "This song is cool" kind of love, but more on the "I can make something better than that, let me just get my pen, paper and guitar" kind of love. He needed (wanted) to know notes and beats and rhythm and timing and theories, and none of that can be found in his small town. 

In all honesty, Changmin thought all he needed was his pen, paper and guitar. And once upon a time, it might have worked. But his best friend left and along with that, his effortless way of making music left him as well. 

Changmin loved his best friend. And he didn't really want to think about what kind of love it could be.

When it was finally time for Changmin to go, he told his family that they need not send him off. It's not like he's going to the military. It's just college. And he'll call them every weekend and be back every break and holiday. 

His family did not listen. His father, mother and two sisters, all came with him to the bus station. And if Changmin cared about these things, he would've been embarrassed. But he did not, so he just sighed and hugged them and told them to stop crying and promised to be careful. He told them he will miss them and he thought that will make them smile at least, but they just cried harder. 

The bus moved. They were still crying until he can't see them anymore. 

When Changmin stepped in front of the building that will be his home for the next couple of years, he did not feel the slightest intimidated by it. Here is where people from all walks of life gather to learn about things that they can't learn in their small towns or in their cities. And although Changmin really didn't care about all that, he'd like to think that stepping out of his comfort zone for his music (and his best friend) would bring him in a sort of path to enlightenment (not that he would tell that to anyone anyway). 

As soon as he dragged his suitcase inside the room (a double which means a roommate), the door opened and in came a possible source to the sort of path to enlightenment of Changmin's college life. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? The rest of my bags are outside."

Or not.


	2. Get Out

Standard disclaimers apply. 

 

 

When Cho Kyuhyun turned sixteen, he told his father that he will go to Seoul for his college education. 

Now, Kyuhyun did not live far away from Seoul. He was, in fact, from Seoul. What he meant was that he wanted to go to that part of Seoul where people ride public transportation and eat fishcake at food stalls and mingle with middle-class people in their middle-class apartments because he is just so tired of limos and fine dining and stuck-up chaebols in their elitist mansions. 

His father said he still had two years to think about it. 

Kyuhyun thought his father sounded very much like a headmaster when he said that. Which his father really is. But he kind of hoped that his father will talk to him as a son. 

It's not like he hated the rich life. It will be hypocritical of him to say that. He loved most of the things that came along with it, to be honest. But studying in a school that his family owned for basically all his life is so...boring.

Unchallenging. Uninspiring. It's like dying a slow death. 

His father said to stop overreacting or he would never set foot at that part of Seoul where he can do middle-class things. 

Which made Kyuhyun very, extremely, over-the-top happy and he didn't care if he was overreacting about that, because his father had that look in his eyes that is more fatherly than headmaster-ly and he was thisclose to hugging him but no one really needed to know about that. 

When it was finally time for Kyuhyun to go, his driver said that he'll send him off. His father had headmaster duties at the academy, his mother had a meeting with the board members at her art school and his sister had professional violin stuff. It's not like he's going to the military, they said. He's still, technically, at Seoul. 

He told his driver no need to send him off. Everyone is born alone, everyone dies alone. His driver had, at least, the decency to drop him off at his assigned dormitory. 

But, oh, how Kyuhyun struggled with his suitcases. This is what middle-class things are about? Challenge accepted. But, he will be doing it one suitcase at a time.

So when he finally reached his room, which he was sure he was going to share with someone (hopefully not a chaebol like him), he was surprised and may or may not have been slightly touched with his father's actions.

Because only a father as thoughtful as his would hire some sort of a bellboy/room service/butler (ish) to make up for his absence at his son's supposedly college send-off.

Kyuhyun thought it was actually a little embarrassing, because what if his roommate arrives and sees someone carrying his suitcases for him? He really didn't want to disclose his whole chaebol background. That was, after all, the whole point of studying here.

So he might have been a little bossy when he ordered the other guy to get his suitcases, but that was just because he wanted him to leave before his roommate arrives. And besides, a job's a job. The guy must've been used to bossy rich kids like him. 

"Are you gonna throw a glass of water in my face now? Didn't know I signed up for a crappy makjang with the evil chaebol heir as my roommate."

Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from JYJ's song "Get Out".
> 
> Edited chapter 1 by adding author notes in it. This is unbetaed so I apologize for inconsistent tenses, typos and grammar errors.
> 
> Changmin and Kyuhyun were both 16 (hs freshmen) when they decided they wanted to go to Seoul for college. They entered at 18. In my mind that was clear, but I might not have clarified it here. Sorry. 
> 
> Actual dialogues are happening on the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> After I posted the foreword at aff, I was rushed to the hospital because of pneumonia. Hence, this long overdue chapter one. I am so sorry. 
> 
> Chapter title from Shinhwa's song "On The Road". 
> 
> This is unbetaed. So I apologize for any inconsistent tenses, typos, grammar errors and the like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
